ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ozrites
Go Back To: Humanoid Families & Species Inspiration: * Nicknames: * Biology & Miscellaneous: Ageing: (Ozrite in yun - Human in years) time conversion: 1 yun = 2 years Aging conversion Formula: 2 x 5^x yun = every five human years * 0 - 2 = 0 - 5 * 2 - 10 = 5 - 10 * 10 - 50 = 10 - 15 * 50 - 250 = 15 - 20 * 250 - 1250 = 20 - 25 * 1250 - 6250 = 25 - 30 * 6250 - 31250 = 30 - 35 * 31250 - 156250 = 35 - 40 * 156250 - 781250 = 40 - 45 * 781250 - 3906250 = 45 - 50 * Peak of decelerated aging (from this point aging speeds up again after it slowed down) * 3906250 - 7031250 = 50 - 55 * 7031250 - 7656250 = 55 - 60 * 7656250 - 7781250 = 60 - 65 * 7781250 - 7806250 = 65 - 70 * 7806250 - 7811250 = 75 - 80 * 7811250 - 7812250 = 80 - 85 * 7812250 - 7812450 = 85 - 90 * 7812450 - 7812490 = 90 - 95 * 7812490 - 7812498 = 95 - 100 * 7812498 - 7812500 = 100 & over Essentially, for the first brief years of an Ozrite's life, they age at the same rate as humans do, but as they continue to get older, the aging process gets exponentially slower. The mental maturity of Ozrites also follows a similar pattern to their aging process, with one exception. Due to their extremely long lives, even mentally immature Ozrites have a heightened level of patience. By the time an Ozrite is past their adolescent stage, 5 yun (1 decade) can be perceived as not too long. Also because of this, Ozrites do not just have more patience than other races, but also are easily capable of thinking at a much larger timescale and thus can casually create plans that will take many years, decades, or even centuries to unfold or occur. Note: Because of how the aging accelerates after its peaks at the age of around 3.9 million yun, the limit to the lifespan of an Ozrite is very consistent. In the way that if a large enough number were to live long enough to start dying of old age, they would all die (proportionally) close together on the time scale, this range could still be thousands of years, but compared to the total length of life, it is very close together. This is because at a certain point, the aging process will actually accelerate to levels even faster than that of humans and start withering the Ozrite away and turning them to bone and then to dust within moments at the very limit of their lifespan. This basically means that Ozrites have a relatively hard limit on how long they could possibly live, barring additional magic. Description: Environmental Preference: Physical Attributes: Mental Attributes: Family Dynamics: Social Life & Cultural Customs: Food: Clothing: Manners: Faith & Religion Labor: Magical Skill & Ability: Art, Games, & Other Entertainment: Marriage Customs: Education: Technological Age & Advancement: Transportation & Connection: Death & Burial Customs: War & Combat Customs: Basic Physical Stats: * Skin: * Hair & Nails: * Eyes: * Ears: * Arms: * Legs: * Horns & Tusks: * Tails & Wings: * Body Type: Male - Female Population Ratio (%) * Male Population: 50 * Female Population: 50 Lifespan (Yun) * Average: ~13,000 * Longest: Over 225,000 * Potential: By way of the aging formula, an Ozrite could theoretically live to roughly 7,812,500 yun. Magic (0-100) * Percent of Population: 100 * Average Strength of Magic: 89 Durability (0 - 100) Bones: 97 Almost indestructible bones. Internals: 73 Internals can endure incredible trauma. Skin: 89 Skin is almost impossible to cut with any traditional blade. Regeneration: Speed: Regeneration is incredibly fast. Mass equal to a finger can be regenerated within minutes. Ability: Ozrites can regenerate any part of their body if they are willing to go into a comatose state. (This includes the brain, but injury to the brain can lead to long lasting consequences despite regeneration, ex: memory loss) Temperature: (Degrees Fahrenheit) * Preferred Temperature: 65 * Survival Range: -150 - 350 * Comfort Range: 0 - 120 Height & Weight: (Feet & Pounds) * Male: ~ 6 ft 6 inches ~ 232 lbs * Female: ~ 6 ft 4 inches ~ 185 lbs Strength to Weight Ratio: (Back-lift) * Average: ~4 * Record: ~112 Speed: (Sprinting, Mph) * Average: ~50 * Record: ~200 Category:Physical Category:Living Category:Moving Category:Race